pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Delibird
Delibird is one of Ian's Pokémon. It was the sixth Pokémon he caught in Johto, and his eighteenth overall. Personality Delibird is shown to be a very friendly Pokémon, giving Ian a berry to help him survive a blizzard upon meeting him. He is shown to be eager to please and work hard, though it was met with limited success in early battles. It cares about Ian's wellbeing, being one of Ian's only Pokémon to express concern for his leg injury, and then supported him through his therapy. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Articuno, Delibird was flying around its home on Snow Top Mountain, finding a freezing Ian. Delibird gives Ian a Tomato Berry, which he eats. The juices super heat him, revitalizing him. Delibird accompanies Ian as he meets Articuno. Ian battles and is defeated by Articuno, and Delibird attempts to help him by challenging Articuno. Ian tells it not to, as he leaves. Delibird joins Ian's team afterwards. Delibird is an excitable Pokémon, but gets upset really easy. In Vs. Pidgeot, Ian uses Delibird in the PokéRinger competition of the Pokéathlon. It defeats a Gligar, then later a Yanma. Delibird competes against Gary's Pidgeot in the finals. Pidgeot touches the ring last before it touches the stand, giving Gary the win. In Vs. Muk, Delibird is chosen to fight against Petrel's Muk. However, it is overpowered and defeated with ease. In Vs. Red Gyarados, Delibird fights Archer's Crobat. It is defeated in one blow, however. In Vs. Jynx, Ian chooses Delibird to accompany him through the Ice Path, to train with it. They briefly battle wild Pokémon, until they stop for lunch. Delibird chases a Smoochum that tried to eat its food, and is attacked by a Jynx because of it. It's revealed Delibird's ability is Vital Spirit in this battle. Once the cause of events was revealed to Ian, he stopped the battle, making amends. In Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong, Delibird makes its early debut, it airing before Delibird's official debut. He chooses Delibird to fight against Articuno, which is really a Ditto transformed. Delibird then battles Joe's Gyarados, though is switched out with Dunsparce. Delibird uses Fling to throw Steve's Magikarp to Flail on Thu-Fi-Zer, defeating it. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Delibird battled Giovanni and Mewtwo along with all of Ian's other Pokémon. It worked with Cyndaquil to create a mist, then used Fling to throw Cyndaquil to increase his Rollout attack. It is knocked back afterwards, then later uses Present to create a smokescreen during the group's final attack. In Vs. Azumarill, Delibird defeated a Larvitar in the Silver Conference Preliminaries. In Vs. Harrison 1, Delibird first battles against Harrison's Shiftry. Its type advantage gives it a little leeway, and so does using Ian's Everstone to use Fling. Delibird defeats Shiftry with a Present and Pluck combo. Ian keeps it out to fight Harrison's Hypno, which uses Switcheroo to swap items, Delibird getting an Oran Berry instead. Hypno tries to use Hypnosis on it, but Delibird's Vital Spirit kicks in, revealing why Ian chose Delibird for the battle. Delibird wins when it Flings back Hypno's Shadow Ball. In Vs. Harrison 2, Delibird is chosen to battle against Harrison's Blaziken, in the hopes to weaken it. However, Delibird is defeated almost instantly. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Delibird is left at Professor Oak's lab, shown in a flashback. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Delibird makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Bonsly, Ian transferred Delibird into his party, having it replace his Cubone. He had Delibird freeze an ice pack to use on his leg. Delibird then helped make deliveries when Ian was hurting too bad to move, such as a bottle of formula and his Pokédex. In Vs. Feraligatr, Delibird used Ice Beam to freeze an ice pack for Ian's leg. It later encouraged him to go into battle and struck a wild Feraligatr with Ice Beam. In Vs. Pain, Delibird used Ice Beam to freeze an ice pack for Ian's leg. When Ian was struggling with Sheila's therapy, Delibird came out and gave him an Oran Berry. It continued to support Ian through his therapy, and battled Sheila's Medicham at the end. Delibird struggled at first, but learned Aerial Ace to gain in increase in speed. It eventually defeated Medicham. In Vs. Lickilicky, Ian had Delibird as his main partner Pokémon as they explored an ice cavern in the Fennel Valley mountains. They encountered Cobalt and Proton of Team Rocket, using a Present attack to separate them. After they blew the floor, Delibird was entrusted to stopping Proton and his Weezing while Ian went after Cobalt. Delibird puts up a powerful fight, though is poisoned. It defeats Weezing, only to lose to Proton's Flareon. In Collecting the Regis, Delibird used Present to create a smokescreen so Ian and Brandon could escape. In Vs. Brendan, Delibird was used in the appeal rounds of a contest. The performance got a huge applause, taking Ian to the final round. In Battling in Sync, Delibird is tasked with defending Valerie. It battled Shadow's Gengar who attacked, matching it towards the beginning. However, Gengar soon overpowers and defeats it. In Vs. Electivire, Delibird is left with Professor Oak as Ian travels to Sinnoh. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Delibird makes a cameo. It is startled by Sorrel's Aipom. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers, Delibird teamed up with Gash's Zoonbini to battle Orez's Alolan Dugtrio. It hit it with Ice Beam and Present, then healed it. It later scouted out a cabin in a blizzard. It appeared again to help Ian find his way through a Barrier Maze, then ambushed the Snow Emperor's Mr. Rime. It is defeated by Snow Emperor's Alolan Sandslash. In How Team Rocket Stole Christmas, Ian took Delibird to Alola for Christmas. It freezes Steve for revenge and helps to rescue the other Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket. Its Vital Spirit ability keeps it awake to see Steve and Wyatt go off, warning Ian and Lana. It helps Lana battle Team Rocket, then to rescue Santa's Sleigh and his Stantler. Known Moves Trivia * It is actually impossible for Delibird to learn Pluck in Generation VI, since it no longer being a TM in those games. ** This is why it learns Aerial Ace later on. * Delibird is Ian's only Ice type, not counting Frost form Rotom. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon